fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Jackson
|voice = Greg Cipes |friends = Milo Oscar Bea Clamantha Shellsea Koi Finberley Esmargot Piranhica Jocktopus Albert Glass Jumbo Shrimp }} Steve Jackson is the most popular fish that attends Freshwater High. Personality He has blond hair and wears a blue polo. He likes showing off and enjoys impressing girls and apparently Milo. His name seems to be a reference to the the Australian football player "Steve Johnson". Personal Life Steve Jackson first spoke when Oscar needed a new roommate. Clamantha was rejected several times when she disguised as different stuff. So she disguised as Steve Jackson to be roomates with Oscar. When Oscar was about to accept him, "Steve Jackson" spat out a large pearl. It was of course Clamantha ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). When Milo asked the boys what the most radical-est thing thing they could think of was, Steve Jackson said rock and roll. When Milo needed to see what the girls are planning for their float, he hired Steve to spy on the girls, due to his irresistible looks. When Finberley was gettting glitter from her locker, Steve said hi to her. Finberley was suprised that Steve Jackson knew her name, and Steve helped her carry the glitter for her. When Finberley and Steve got back to the girls, who are working on their float, Bea's eye got caught on Steve Jackson. Finberley told Bea that Steve carried the glitter for her. However, Bea had suspicion on why Steve isn't with the boys, but Steve rememberd Milo's notecards he gave him, so he read it, and asked to see the girls float. But Bea asked Steve if Milo hired him to spy on their float. Steve admitted that he tried to spy on them, so Bea had to ask him to leave. Steve was also battling the girls with the boys at the homecoming fight ("Fish Floaters"). Bea was on a date with Randy Pincherson. After she was embarrassed by Shellsea and her other friends, and said that it couldn't get any worse, Steve Jackson showed up and Bea started hyperventilating. Steve said that he wanted to have a deep conversation about Bea's feelings with her, but he saw that she was on a date. Bea tried to say that she wasn't on a date, but Randy proved otherwise. Steve then left, saying that he could find another girl to have a deep conversation with, and says hi to Finberley, who starts to moan ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). When the students went to a field trip to Pupu Goodtimes amusement park, Bea bumped into Steve Jackson, who told Bea that he could maybe later ride a rollercoaster with her. When Bea looks back, Steve is gone, so she spends her whole time in the carnival looking for him. First, she looks in the House of Mirrors, but Steve left before she could find him. When Shellsea encouraged Bea not to give up looking for Steve, Bea went to the Pu-Panator rollercoaster, and finally found Steve Jackson. She sat right next to him in the ride. When the rollercoaster dropped down, Steve was talking to Bea, not screaming or anything even though the Pu-Panator was extremely fast ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Steve Jackson played as the prince who Beastapus turned into after true love with Bea broke the curse. At the end, the prince and Spetlona gets married ("Fish School Musical"). When the gang decided to trick-or-treat outside the tanks, Steve Jackson joined Oscar's plan. Steve's costume was a "shirtless werewolf", in which the girls moan when seeing him ("Halloween Haul"). Steve is shown again to be extremely popular at Freshwater High. He won the dodgeball game, got great grades at French class, and went on dates with lots of girls. When Oscar, Milo, Jumbo Shrimp and Albert Glass wonder why Steve is so popular, Steve walks past them, saying hi, but he accidently drops his hair gel from his backpack. With Steve not noticing, the boys stole the hair gel and put it on their hair, making them perfect at school. At the end when Milo, Oscar, Jumbo and Albert are all fighting over Steve's hair gel, Steve finds them, asking if thats his hair gel. The boys confess what they did, and Steve tells them that nobody is perfect, and that if you try your best, good things will happen. Steve forgives the boys, and they all go to get food at the Hokey Poke. Before they leave, they see Mr. Baldwin, who has on Steve's gel all over his hair, much to their horror ("Hairanoid"). Background Information *Nearly all the girls have a crush on him like Shellsea, Finberley and Koi. *Like Shellsea, he has a "handsome face" while Shellsea's a "disco face". *He once dated Shellsea. *He is one of few fish not to have a "bumpy" tail (Koi does too) *He has had one major role in "Hairanoid", when Milo, Oscar, Albert Glass, and Jumbo Shrimp were jealous of him. *He disappers in Hairoid and is never seen or mentioned again. *It is unknown what happend to him but maybe Oscar milo Albert glass waisted all his hair jel and without it he's really ugly so he doesn't want to show his face but maybe he's not going to show till he gets more hair jel so he might re-appear in the future maybe in his real look. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Queen Bea" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja *"Dropsy!" *"Big Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Peopleing" *"Milo's Big Idea" *"Mascotastrophe" *"Diary of a Lost Fish" *"Good Morning, Freshwater" *"Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes" *"Fish School Musical" *"Halloween Haul" *"Fish Talent Show" *"HairanoindApperance Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Males Category:Teenagers